


She knows

by Madabouttennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 69 words, Drabble, F/M, Passion, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madabouttennant/pseuds/Madabouttennant
Summary: He knows that she knows.





	She knows

He can’t keep his hands off her. He knows because he’s tried! She’s wearing THAT bikini and he knows, that she knows, what it does to him.

He just can’t help himself when he grabs her by the hips and pulls her hard and flush against him. Now he knows that she can feel the hard, hot and throbbing evidence of what she does to him. He doesn’t care.


End file.
